begin again
by Niilo's
Summary: Thousands of years later, history describes him as the legend that freed and brought peace.
1. begin

**Hey hai ! I recommend you to play the game! If you are interested in doing so, please don't read the story just yet! xoxo**

 **So, um. Your a slightly ooc, alright what means slightly, your a madly ooc modern being from the one piece universe in** **the world of Undertale. Just try to guess who you are alright. goddamnit.**

* * *

 **Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later…**

 **Year 201x**

There's tapping that echoes through the place you're located. It makes you turn towards the source of sound. Unimpressed you witness your guess of water dripping down and puddling just beneath. It's uninteresting at first glance, but the more you move out of the light that your blocking with your hunched down, sitting body, the more you notice sparkling in the distance. It's like stars popping up on the late summer night sky.

The view is bounding but you manage to tear your eyes away and concentrate on yourself. You're sitting, legs curled in. Your Vans look just fine, unlike your knee-high socks. They were once white. Once. Not really anymore.

You go over the petals of some yellow flowers that you're sitting on. They sparkle in your vision when the light reflects onto them. Gold was such a pure colour in your opinion.

After recollecting your thoughts, you decide to move onto your legs. You were sitting for a quite long time it seems and your carriers feel uncomfortable the moment you fully stand. A bone chilling breeze hits you from behind, reminding you to turn and follow the luminous breadth.

You raise your sight as you leave the area you must have landed on. It looks like a cave when it's dipped into darkness. You calculate that you must've tumbled down through a smaller, more hidden hole, since there is no light from above. The ceiling looks high though so you're not sure if you can call it tumbling.

In a blur, memories return to you, but vainly only slightly. They don't really help you, so you try to focus on your surroundings. You had fallen down. Fallen down,

Mount Ebott.

You look down at yourself. It's weird to see your bruised hands, because they don't really hurt. Glancing past your hands, the light makes the colours of your Hoodie seem brighter than usual. Light blue and dainty rose. You lifted your belt slightly, checking if you were still you. A sigh of relief leaves you as you brush some more dust and dirt off your dark blue seafarers shorts that stay a little above your knees. "I wish they would've been longer, I got bruises all over."

Before you can think straight again, you're right in front of the only hope you have, the light. It shines down like a headlight. You want to stand below it, feel it warming you up, but the moment you extend your hand, you pull it back. It hit you like a shockwave. You had blocked the sun from a flower. Only shortly but apparently enough to make it close its petals slightly. Your hand feels burned so you embrace it with your other palm and hold it in front of your chest.

Your guilt and you agree to apologise.

"But there is no need for that,"  
The flower's head turns, faces you. While we're on it, it develops a face, if you can call it that. Upper lip just somewhat overlapping the lip underneath by it's fangs. "Now is there?" The knot in your throat stops you from speaking, and the more your thoughts stay trapped in your mind the more they expand. Horror creeps up on your face and your expression changes with that immediately.

The Flower says "Howdy!" And you nod. It looks like a sunflower. But it's just so small, you can't sort it in. "My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower." It introduces itself. Flowey continues by adding "Golly, you must be so confused." You nod firmer than before. "someones ought to teach you how things work around here. Guess little ol' me have to do!"

You take a step back carefully, finding a position to stay more stable. The flowers high pitched voice makes you cringe your face a little. "Do you see that?" And their eyes are pointing towards you, so you sink your glance. You lower your hands that clutch each other like their live depends on it, you hadn't noticed. The moment you do so, a crimson light comes into view, making you widen your stare.

It had grabbed you off guard, and you took another step backwards only to stumble over some roots and fall onto your bottom. Regardless of all your struggles to take off, the plant's gaze felt like it was boring holes through you. You couldn't bring yourself to open your mouth. "That's your soul. And yes, before you ask, it is pretty weak right now."

Your leg is still fairly entangled in the roots, so you decide to slowly sit up, dry leaves rustle beneath you. "My, you're looking worried. Don't be! What about some friendliness pellets?" Ibuprofen, sure, why not. Tendrils flourish close to you, holding onto pills, so you move your hand forwards. They feel nothing new to you, which might be the only reasoning for you to trust them. One, two, the third one goes into your pocket for future use. And you cough.

You're eyes feel like they're burning while your hands move around your throat. Hell feels closer to you than you would've ever thought. You're vision is a blur and your mouth can't hold back the liquid that dribs down your lips. You attempt to scream, but nothing else than a, in pain muffled screech leaves you. Your legs move apart, letting you lean in between them. The only thing you see is red dots decorating the floor and your shoes moving around the dirt.

Pleas fill the air. You're not sure if those are yours, because you haven't done anything but tried to breath.

Hands wrap around you, finding their way around your knees and under your back. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a pool innocent youth." You're in the arms of somebody, but you're too weak to move your head. A soft "Thank you." forms on your lips. A smile follows right afore you drift off.

You awoke to the sound of creaking. Light shines onto as you try to focus your view. Somebody steps in. "My child, you have awoken." As the blur disappears you're fully able to realise what you've walked into. A monster. You're facing a goat-like creature. Short, dull horns. You convince yourself that those can't hurt you. Won't hurt you. "I had not the time to ask you if you dislike butterscotch or cinnamon. I guessed it would've been alright." You find yourself staring, how rude, but you can't stop it. The pie in the creature's hands you notice pretty late. You reach out slightly, ignoring the pain that expands in your body. "I'm glad! You seem better." It makes you blink, the smile. It doesn't spread from ear to ear, no, it stays small. Enough. Enough to be coming from their heart.

"Right, I'll put this onto the kitchen table. Please join me if you feel ready." You moved to stand up, but the sound of rustling made them stop, so you did as well. "What a shame, I apologise. I forgot, my name is Toriel." They left.  
The alone time let you clear your mind. You assume that their a she. So you come to the conclusion that she might have saved you. That's it. You're hungry, you can't possibly think any further without nourishment.

The room you're in is small, but enough for two person, you guess. One, you count, and another one, that makes two beds. One cardboard and lots of crayon art. Your stomach draws attention from you as you spot the macaroni art hanging behind you. A child's room for sure.

It's strange, walking down a hallway of a home that isn't yours. Walking down the hallway of a home that seems to be wanting to enter your life, be your home. It feels scary, as if searching for the toilet at your friends home over night. You enter the living room. You didn't dare to look around the corridor.

It's a nice, seeing her sit by the fire that blooms at its full beauty. You don't want to wait with eating, but it's the right thing to do so you sit down, legs barely reaching the floor. You feel intimidated by every noise that roses when your feet can't touch the floor, it's something physical and you never questioned it.

"Toriel?" You'r voice comes out more unstable than you would've liked. "My child, you go on ahead. I don't really feel like eating." You seem to question nothing today. More for you.

The pie tasted delicious. Even though you only ate a slice, it filled you up. Your guessing that the new atmosphere and whatnot must have altered your eating habits. Your guilt, mostly, adjudicates you to sit by the fire now. It appears to you as a more fitting way to show them that you feel grateful for what they have done for you. You tell her that the dessert was tasty anyway. "Oh how delightful to hear that from you. I'll bake you another one later." You nod without realising what she had told you. As your mind finally manages to catch up on the picture your head snaps up. "Does that sound good?" She checks.

"Later?" It's more of a whisper, but you're sure that Toriel heard you clearly. "Why, of course. We're gonna have a wonderful time here in the ruins."

"Wait, no." You tell her. "Toriel, I want to return home. Not stay trapped down here." The furry closed her book, casting her gaze down at your sitting body. You just yet noticed the reading support on the bridge of her nose reflecting the fire that went down next to you two. Hell was going on within her and she didn't look like she wanted to hide it. You felt unease all of the sudden.

"Little one, you have to understand. The ruins are filled with traps and riddles that I wasn't able to educate you on." The stoutness that you bore with you obvious. "Is that what you truly wish my child?" You didn't need to nod, your eyes were giving the answer away apparently. "I'll need to attend to some business, please stay here." She left without looking back.

It's scary. Of course it is but, for example, the dark room left to the fireplace adds darkness to your tense state. The more you look around, the smaller you feel. You can't possibly sit here and watch the room devour you. You need to take the matter into your own hands and leave the room as quick as possible.

Toriel must have had forgotten some lights on in the corridor, since it looks nicer than before. You whisper her name, but no one answered. The only place she could have been would be the only place you hadn't checked before. The cellar.

The stairs are old and creaky, but you get used to it with each step. You think back. A few days ago you would've said that you've nothing accomplished until today. Now you're walking around the underground. A legendary place nobody believed in. You're tiptoeing now.

But seriously, the only reason you've managed to stay sane till now is the curiosity that's flowing within you.

"My child." You jump slightly. Seemingly you have already entered the passage-like cellar. It didn't look too special, but it was not sinister enough to make you shiver either. Just a little cold, you suppose. "This is the path that leads out of the ruins. I'm going to destroy it."

At this point, you were only praying. You didn't even know what to assume the future would confront you with. You noticed, Toriel was wearing a lilac straight dress. The only thing to get her attention right now was tugging slightly on the fabric that she was clothed in probably. "Please return to your room. If you leave the ruins, they, Asgore, will kill you." You didn't know who that was and if this monster was as tall as her, because then you would agree at one point with that statement. Toriel didn't look easy to pass. To be honest, withstanding her so long without thinking about the possible consequences was foolish of you. "Every human that goes down this road meets the same fate."

You would remember that. But right now, you needed her to listen. She never did. "You're just as stubborn as the others." A hmpf leaving her as she exhaled. "Then," And she was cut off by you stumbling into her as she stopped. Huge hall-like doors caught your eye as Toriel turned towards you. Stern look on place, she continued. "Prove yourself. Prove to me that you're strong enough to survive!" Jesus, she was so emotionally loud all of the sudden. You swore you saw a gleam buried in the tight fur of hers underneath the eye.

"I don't want to fight you." Well, it was worth a try, but you told it more to yourself then to her. Seconds past, spent by her looking at you. Her tears serving as a model for yours. Your chest started to shine in crimson once again. You wanted this to stop. This should never become something you would get used to, that you swore to yourself. Her hand lit up, and the troposphere stilled. Your eyes grew at the sight. Weaponless and horrified you froze on your spot.

No words were spoken and it made you uncomfortable. You clenched the fabric of your hoodie in front on your shining soul, only to get your opponent unwillingly into action. With a tad of fear in every move she made, Toriel covered with her left hand the fires' one side, bringing it up ante her snout. Giving the heat a light blow, she demonstrated her levelled power of destruction.

The flames had not hit you, but scuffed your jawline slightly. You just managed to dodge the last attack at a close call. Once in a while she would move her hand, make short barriers of the inferno that took place in her which burst like a conflagration and gasp when you got hit just the slightest bit. Smoke filled the air, accompanied by ashes and soot that laid heavy in your lungs. Carbon dioxide rising to the ceiling and making you heave ever so often. By the time she realised that you just refused to make a move she started to get frustrated. "Why will you not understand. You'll be killed if you can't defend yourself!" You could tell that she was growing defeated, maybe even a little irked.

After the tenth strike of cries and pleas that left you in vain along with the blood that trickled down various gashes , submission took over and crashed her onto the ground. Conquered she wiped her woe off her eyes. "I misjudged you my child. Your heart will overcome any harm that will face you on your way to true happiness." Muffled apologies left her as you crouched next to her, smiling from ear to ear. Flames that could perpetrate holocaust vanished into a thousand spanks.  
"Tell me," you said breathless and hoarse. "Tell me more about yourself." Glistening paws were removed from her face as she turned to look at you. Disbelieve visibly written across her face.

It took awhile until she began opening up. You also had to recover, in her opinion, but you managed to convince her that a quick treatment of patching some cuts and bandaging would do. Both, you and her adored the time that faded by in the gloomy cellar as the joy you two shared brightened the atmosphere around.

She, apparently was the caretaker of the ruins. She would pass by the place you had landed to watch over the fallen humans. Toriel explained that it had been forever since any kind of being had crashed onto the bed of flowers.

Puzzles, that had been unexpected, were some sort of way, creatures in the underground used to stop people that were unknown to it from stepping into their lands. To stop humans from entering the Underground, to put it without sugarcoating it. Also, there was something, Toriel was quite reluctant about. Once again, you didn't examine it any further.

When it was time to leave, no one regretted. No one cried. The doors, she had pushed open by sheer muscle strength. You beamed at the flakes that slid trough the sky like sailing boats on calm days. The cold wind that rushed in made Toriel breath freely behind you, and so did you. It looked nicer than you would have had ever supposed.

Maybe it had only filled you at that point, but when you called out "We will meet again,

Mother."

You knew, she too, was brimmed with determination.

Looking back once, you saw her wave. You tugged your fingers past the arm-sleeves of your hoodie and held them tightly shut. It was time to keep going.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I'm gonna cut this into 6-8 pieces if wanted so. Not less, because i can't put over 4-5k words into a fic in a month. Bear with me here please. Also tell me how it was and if this even is a good idea the way i do it uwuh. Thanks a lot for reading (or skipping to this part whatever) jk xoxo ((sorry for not leaving much space also, if it's getting annoying to read like that just tell!))**  
 **Much love!**


	2. still beginning

**Here we go again. I posted this on Ao3 first, but I'll update this at the same time as I do there, so no worries buu huu**

 **pls enjoy gasterblaster!Law omg**

* * *

The door falls heavily shut and you decide to look at it a last time before continuing. It looked a little bit more mouldy then the inside of it but it still occurs astounding. The smile not leaving your face as you take a step backwards and then turn on your heels, moving on, physically and mentally.

Your path is covered by thick snow and branches from the trees around. If you would've had a tad bit more trust about your safety in this unknown area you would've stopped to touch the frozen blessing. You listened to some of the branches breaking behind you, clenching your teeth, not daring to look back. After minutes of walking straight onward, you couldn't resist but let yourself fall onto your knees only to pat some white gold with your fingertips. Your hands already pretty cold and you were afraid of your fingers' condition if you would scoop the snow up a couple of times.

Knees going numb in the slightly deep frozen vapour, you laugh out loud lightly. It's not because of the lack of sanity. It's the fun you're finally having. The rustling in the background accompanied by multiple noises that would've made you fasten your pace and tense up normally, you stamped as unimportant for the moment. Whatever it was that pulled you out of your daze, it made you gasp. Frozen in place, the contact of an object with the part of your hoodie that covered your shoulder made you twitch. The cold pooling at your knees, moving slowly up your legs, making you shiver ever so often. The touch was sending waves of could through your body and you didn't know how long you could fight the feeling of moving to make your blood flow again. " n." At this point you just wanted to scream. The deep voice coming from behind doing nothing but making you whimper. But you regretted nothing. You would rather die trying then cower on your spot. "D o n' ?"

Your hand trembled in front of your chest. Not sure if to say something you bite your lower lip. " ." The object on your shoulder blade was removed and you closed your eyes, not taking the words that were spoken properly in. You turn quicker then expected and your hands crash into something that felt like ice. Your eyes blink open at the touch and you're inches away from something that is too close for you to make out the picture.

You flinch a little trying to take a better look. As the snowfall stills, your numb legs feel no longer safe to walk on. The creature chuckles heartily and the sound of it makes your own heart throb with hope. They extent their hand through the darkness of the night and reach for yours carefully. Boney fingers brushed your senseless ones before fabric meet them. You retreat your hand in instant, a low laughter filling the air. Steps are being taken towards you and afore you can realise it, two blue pupils are taking your sight in. With each action more rises into display.

For a second you mistook them for a dinosaur on two legs. Feet touching the cold ground, followed by legs of an animal also made of bone, they stood in front of you. At first they looked skeleton-like. At second glance flesh could be seen. The last step was taken and you felt yourself sucking in the winter air as the predator-like glaze was unveiled from the gloom that showered onto the both of you.

"Hehe, hey. Name is Law." They had some sort of bandana over the lover half of their face which was showing of the jaw of a skeleton. The only human-like feature were the eyes and the slight skin that could be seen between bandana rim and jet black hair. "You know," they continued. " I'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but, I don't really care about capturing them." You gulped audibly. Hands in the pockets of their blue puffy jacket, fur of their hood sliding against the wind. The hem of their black and red paid shirt sticking out messily. You manage to cough as they look down at their shredded shorts quickly after facing you again.

They tilted their head to the side a bit, rolling their eyes at the following words. "Now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting Fanatic." They wiggled their eyebrows a little. At this point you only assume that their a male. He pointed past you lazily. "In fact, I think that's him over there." You could literally hear his smug smile as he spoke. "I have an idea actually." He added as you furrowed your brows. My god your nose felt like it was about to freeze off. "Go through the gate that will confront you somewhere over there." He turned the palm of his hand towards you and made a pushing motion. "If you follow that path then you'll end up at my station. Just hide there until he's gone." This was so wrong, to listen to a stranger. To trust him. But you did anyway and you were grateful for that. Papyrus was literally taller by a head. You didn't think that that was possible. It was hard to stay unnoticed because you couldn't fully hide behind the station since the back was full of ketchup, mustard and relish boxes. Once again, not questioning anything would make your life ways easier. Your breath was rising visibly up and you had to keep blowing into your hands. If this was a game then nobody would've played it because of the low chance to survive this weather alone. You swore to steal that smug guy's jacket at the end of this. Papyrus gave his brother a scolding, apparently Law hadn't recalibrated his puzzles. You didn't quite catch what the whole fuss was about but it seemed important to capture humans. For once you praised somebody's laziness.

You peered past some ketchup bottles that laid around on the counter to get a better look of the two. The taller one seemed to be the true skeleton between them. Flesh nowhere to be found, you wondered why he even wore something, but you let that thought fall again. A long red scarf hung around his neck just like his red worn boots which seemed to hang loosely on his feet. Dark blue jeans looking casual and shirt tucked in. Then again, those were monsters, you should be a tad more careful instead of sticking your head out that much.

"You are no help in any way! What else are you doing all day?" "Hey, take it easy there, I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton." You covered your mouth, letting little huffs escape at some point as the pun came unexpected. Law was shuffling his feet a little, trying to cover your laughter. You appreciated it deeply but if you got spotted he had to lay in a good word since it was his fault after all.

Not registering that you could now come out of your hiding spot, you found yourself stared down at. Law and his cheeky grin surprised you, making you fall back into the snow. His laughter contagious, eyes squinted shut you joined. He had pulled his mask down, letting you take in the stubble at his chin and small fangs.

"C'mon." He smiled. "Hold onto this, I'll lead you a little further since the snow is going to get unbearable in awhile." He turned, swishing a tail around your hands. You hesitated, you hadn't seen that one before, now had you? Getting a good hold on the tail made of bones he pulled you up on your legs without any effort.

The road was covered by layers and layers of snow and it was reaching your knees. Every step you took felt like entering a pool before getting used to the temperature. Luckily Law had wrapped his tail around your hand tightly as you couldn't hold onto anything anymore. You crash into the snow and your lungs feel frozen. He embraced you gently then, lifting you out of the solid cold. Shaking the icy dust out of your hair he decided to carry you in his arms. Once again a "Thank you.", left your mute lips. What came abrupt was that Law responded. "Stay in there, kitty."

You might have seemed to be asleep but you were aware that he had borne you away from snow and struggle. He had placed you on the ground, head leaned up against a box. Leaving his jacked on you he had left. Disappeared. Tugging the jacket closer, you couldn't decide whether to decamp already. Slipping yourself into the thick clothing you nuzzled your nose into the fur. Warmth spread through your body. Your legs were still frozen, but did you honestly care at this point?

Ice, ice, ice. Nothing else could be seen. You probably had spun around a couple of hundred times. The sign next to the box didn't help you and nor did the glove with spikes on it that was in the box. According to the sign, the crate would appear again in the future with everything that was put inside. No need, you didn't have anything with you to begin with.

The rest of the route didn't contain anything special. every now and then a sign would pop up, buried in snow, and it would give you little tips. A hour had past until you reached a junction. Path up you found a snowman. It remembered you of the trees in disney movies which moved and talked on their own. Yet again, no questions, easier life. They had told you that they always wanted to travel. They gave you their carrot nose to carry it to the ends of the world. Now with vegetables in your pocket you continued east. And for the first time you regretted your choice.

In front of you, the two skeleton brothers, again fighting about something that was most likely unimportant. Shifting your weight back and forth you're looking for a place to hide, till, "Human!" You wince. "You shall not pass this area! I, the great Papyrus, am here to capture you!" Déjà-vu, Law was grinning from ear to ear again thanks to his bandana. You watched as Papyrus kept talking, explaining how he was going to stop you. Puzzles, riddles, etc. Your mind was wandering off again, just this time it was disturbed from going too far as Law ruffled your hair suddenly. "Hehe, he's gone." You sighed in relief. Law retreated his hand and stuck them into the pockets of his shorts. "Hey, um, Pap has never seen a human before and he's pretty excited. I wanted to ask you a favour." You found yourself nodding. "Could you play along?" You laughed heartily, startling your companion. "Do I have another option?" He snickered along to your giggle.

"Absolutely no Moving?" You read out lout again and again. It took you a few moments to collect all your confidence to continue your walk. At first, nothing had happened. But when you neared another station, you pondered if it was here where you were not supposed to move. Ducking in front of the station, you disappeared out of the view, Law's blue jacket rustling as it was being dragged against the wood of the cabin. Whoever it was that wanted you not to move, you for sure didn't want to provoke them. Halfway past the shack, a warm exhale hit your neck. Your heart caught in your throat, you made no attempt to act just yet. The creature behind you spoke, "Do not move." huskily. You took a shaky breath. Just as you were about to forward-roll to get some distance, you spotted the neon turquoise sharp shaped object that was struck through your bright red glowing soul. What was that again? You swore not to get used to this, huh? Your mouth stood agape in disbelief. Dead or not, that was the question here. While the blade was taken back slowly you were clutching the protruding counter. You fell forward into the snow.

Rolling yourself up into a ball, you turned to face your opponent. A dog, holding itself up by its sword, was staring down at you from the top of the counter. Baggy pants with camouflage print swaying in the winter breeze, they growled. What you noticed, they were not looking at you but into their glance looked more directed at space. Blind? They hunched down a little till they reached wanted hight and sprang, boring their shiv into the white gold close to your leaned up head as they landed. Taking in a cold breath, you moved up, pushing yourself between and through the dog's legs only to hide behind them. As they launched their second attack, you took the chance to pet them gingerly.  
They froze.

"I've been, pet?" Staying still for a second, you redid your action. "Pet by something that isn't moving." They backed up as you threw yourself into the snow to your left. The dog leaned behind the counter, placing the sword onto the ground. "I'm gonna need some dog treats for this." You took the opportunity to escape into the woods again.

Walking through the forest filled with high trees, you huffed as you found a stable looking stick. Equipping it wasn't particularly hard as it wasn't too heavy. Ready for whatever monster was about to confront you, you sure as hell weren't prepared for your favourite smug faced skeleton to pop up in front of you, hanging upside down from one of the lower branches of a tree. Hands in pockets of his shorts and legs hanging in he air, he was holding himself by his tail apparently. Catching you off guard, he was slapped across the face with the stick. Swinging back and forth, he rubbed his cheek, chuckling. " That unexpected, really?" You grimaced, sticking your tongue out shortly.

"Anyway," He smiled. "Here's something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move. It won't hurt you. Here's a easy way to remember." He tapped your puffed cheek with his boney finger, mask hanging loosely from his neck. For once he looked serious. " Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stop signs are red." Law held his finger before his eyes. "So imagine a blue one instead." He stops only to chuckle and then pushes the tips of his fingers against your forehead, making you take a step back and blink in surprise. When you opened your eyes again to pat him on his cheek, he was gone. Raising a brow in confusion, you came to the conclusion to concentrate on his words rather then his presence.

Right, the blue attack. The blue blade. You were so occupied in escaping that you forgot to check on your chest. You literally tore the jacket open, inspecting your hoodie. Everything seemed fine. Lifting your clothing as well to examine your chest, nothing looked out of place. Your own sneeze snapped you out of your irritation. This was going to float in your mind for awhile. Tugging the jacket back on, you coughed a couple of times before dragging your feet across the snow again. Luckily you had your knee high socks on, otherwise you've had a worser freezing problem.

Left hand coming up to pull your hood over your head, you stopped for a second. "Where am I?" Worry took over you as you trailed the stick behind you, leaving a light trace that was being covered by the snowfall again. Sighing out, you decided to sing a little. Nothing lifted the mood better than a song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Your throat felt tight suddenly.

"You make me happy, when skies are-", lifting your gaze for a moment, your eyes felt heavy.

"Gray."

"You never know dear, how much I love you." The denied that the quiet squeak that followed came from you.

"Please don't take,"

The lyrics was becoming hard to recall as your mind went fuzzy.

"My sunshine,"

It was night and you couldn't help but fall onto your knees once again. You sniffed, letting your weapon fall. You rubbed your nose and eyes. Not giving up and not wanting to continue, you decided to rest in the middle of nowhere. You were drained. Too tired to keep your eyes open and go on. The cold going through the fabric of your shorts and legs dug deep in the snow, you went out like a light bulb.

Waking up, you slid your hand against your neck. You couldn't remember the last time you had felt this stiff. One leg stretched out, the other was dangling. Dangling? The last time, you remember, you were kneeling in the snow, falling asleep. Looking around, you realised your location. You were laying on one of the bigger branches in the high trees that you were surrounded by before. Sighing out in defeat, you knew who's work this was. You were grateful anyhow. The wind was successfully blocked by the evergreens, and you also were save from encounters with any dangerous creatures.

Rubbing your eyes roughly, you huff out a couple of times, trying to get the cold air out of your lungs probably. Sitting up slightly, you take a chance to look around you. Nothing to be seen. You smile to yourself, rising the sleeves of Law's jacket over your palms and lifting your arms into the air. You yelled,

" **Determination**!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Whoopsie take care!**


	3. not yet

**uh**

* * *

The day had started warmer than the day before. It wasn't as windy anymore and the snow didn't insist on hitting your face the whole time. Waking up high in the trees wasn't your best experience but it sure was fun to move forward by carefully balancing yourself from branch to branch. After every step and jump you turned quick to watch the snow that laid on the branches fall like rain onto the ground. Sometimes you would pass a tree that had human-like features. Those made you laugh every time. A red dust had covered your cheeks and nose at the end of your journey that led through the woods. Gripping a random indentation in the tree bark you were embracing to keep still and not fall over, you started to climb down slowly. The last two meters before you reached the ground, you let yourself fall, landing with your back in the layers of snow. It was cold and the frozen vapour was getting into your jacket a little through the collar. Sitting up, you felt the ice creeping down your back, making you shiver. At one point you were having fun, and who said that you could die from fun? Don't answer that, fun could mean being reckless as well and that got you thinking. You were maybe a little bit careless and that increased the possibility of you dying. Cursing under your breath, you stood up. Your vans were soaking wet and your runny nose was getting worser per hour.

Shaking some of the snow that was stuck to your shorts and socks off, you sniffed, brushing the out sticking part of your shirtsleeve against your nose. You wondered if the whole underground was as cold as this place. You continued.

The snow wasn't as thick anymore, rather low, if you had to be honest. After awhile you spotted the first thing that got you sighing out. A puzzle. It looked pretty easy, but you were sure that more was awaiting you in the future. Firstly, you decided to read the sign. It explained that you had to turn every X into a 0 by, doing something? You couldn't read the rest, it was a little you had to press the switch. It was nothing special, two marble tiles. Each had three different engravings on them, an X, a 0, and a Triangle. You rubbed your forehead, how where you supposed to turn them into only 0s? You crouched down next to the first tile, scooping up some snow with your hand in the process. This wasn't easy and you didn't know what would await you if you failed. What you did was that you pressed the snow in your hand into the engravings X and Triangle. Successfully covered, you moved on to the next tile. As you were done with both, you placed your weight upon a marble button on the ground. A click could be heard before your path that was blocked by spikes before cleared. However, on the other side, Papyrus was waiting you impatiently. "Human! How did you avoid my trap?" You pointed behind you with your thump and then looked back at the puzzle shortly. Turning back, you gave him a confused look. "That's right. I'm talking about my home made spaghetti! But more importantly!" He didn't even notice that you were confused. "Is there any left for me?"

You gulped audibly as he looked at you like a lost puppy would. Wandering through the forest by using the path that lead through the trees, you must've missed some traps and such. You pushed the tips of your index fingers together, trying to come up with an excuse before you said, "I ate it." You hoped he wouldn't see through your lie. " Really?" You forced a wide grin onto your face as you nodded stiffly. " Wowie! No one's ever enjoyed my cooking before. Well then. Fret not human." What was he going to do now?  
" I, Master Chef Papyrus, will make you all the pasta you could ever want!" He gave an unique laugh before he took off again. You didn't know what his food tasted like but you were at the edge of starving and you didn't care. It was filling you with determination, but you hadn't realised it just yet.

Just awhile of walking later you were in front of the same puzzle again. After several scooping ups of snow, you noticed someone approaching you. " Papyrus?" You questioned his presence." Yes, it is I, the great Papyrus. Oh well. Human! How should I say this?" You let the snow fall onto the ground only to rub your hands together in attempt to warm them. " You were taking a long time to arrive, so I decided to improve this puzzle by arranging the snow to look more like my face." You were listening to him but secretly you just wanted him to help you get past this already. You looked back at the riddle and then at your skeletal companion. You had to have some imagination skills to recognise Papyrus's head in all that snow. " Unfortunately," He rolled the glowing dots in his eye sockets to the left. " The snow froze to the ground. Now the solution is different since some symbols are covered." You groaned internally. " And as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around."

" I suppose what I'm saying is, worry not, human!" you raised your hand slightly, wanting to interrupt and introduce yourself finally, but he cut you off. " I, the great Papyrus." He struck a pose. " Will solve this conundrum! Then we can both proceed. Meanwhile, feel free to try the puzzle yourself." You nodded, giving up on talking to him.

The puzzle had become harder. Now you had to scrape out the ice in the engravings. Trying to clear such, you didn't mind Papyrus standing behind you, watching as you went on without his help. He even looked a little dumbfounded as you finished. While the skeleton tapped one of his gloved hands against his cheek, looking spaced out, you took the opportunity to wrap your numb fingers around his other hand. Holding tight onto it. He looked startled as you smiled up to him. Apparently he had body heat, cause the warmth that was being transmitted was now spreading up your arm, making you shiver slightly. He simpered down at you.

And this was when you got to meet Papyrus seriously, because now it wasn't about capturing humanity and so on, it was about his qualities and the interests you two shared. You told him about the surface. The sunlight, the food, and about bugs. He answered every question of yours, even as they went a little personal from time to time. He didn't even bat an eye as you poked the void that was supposed to be his stomach. To be honest, he admired your curiosity.

He helped you through the conundrums, and also told you about some complex instruction of specific tiles. You didn't catch it all but when you two walked over the deactivated puzzle, it reminded you of twister. Just a little bigger, you guessed. He explained to you why he wore the things he wore. Seemingly, Law made him wear the jeans and a thicker shirt. " Else, I would've been still walking around in my cool outfit!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sometimes he wold hesitate and try to retreat his hand, but you kept tightening your grip always. He would look so tense at those moments, but then he would relax and ease again. Hunching his shoulders, he said later, " You're a lucky Human." He was serious, you could feel it in your bones, literally. And with that, your paths parted. He bit his farewell before he went to the left, with the excuse that someone named Nami would await him for his special warrior training. You waved goodbye before you continued your road.

It wasn't long until you had a sight to behold in front of you. A town, covered in christmas-like decor and ornaments. Everything seemed so nice and friendly. You thought about it. For a folk that had been kind of brutally banned into a place without light and hope, they sure looked happy. With each step you took you felt yourself shrinking but your guilt rising. Humanity's history bought some flaws, etc. with it but it's biggest mistake must've been the exiling of monsters.

The closest shop that you had the courage to enter was a little place that had no specific name. A hut. You had never seen a real one before and you were eager to get to know it from the inside. The smell of cinnamon tickled your nose and warmth spread in your body. You peeked up and around, it seemed so nice to live in. " How can I help you?" You turned slightly. Was that dedicated to you? " Ah, um." She nodded as if she understood your stutter perfectly. " Yes, yes I see. A traveler. Welcome." You were too irritated to pick up her appearance. she sounded like a women, that much you knew. As you made your way towards the counter, you realised that you were talking to a purple bunny. Oh, she remembered you of of those minks that your father used to tell you tales of. " What are you?" You found yourself blurting out. She smiled. You returned the gesture. " A living and breathing being, hun." Your eyes lit up. She was so sweet.

She slid her paw over the panes of the counter. A chuckle emerged from her a you watched her movements closely. " What about a Cinnamon bun, sweet cheeks? You're looking pretty hungry." She leaned her forearms onto the upper pane and tilted her head. You bit your tongue. You hadn't eaten in so long and your stomach hurt, but did you have the money to pay. That was one of the things your brothers had taught you when you were younger. She waved her hand as she saw you struggle trying to pull out the few coins you had found laying around in the ruins. " I'll give this one to you for free this time." You thanked her dearly as she wrapped the under side of a bun into a paper towel, handing it over to you.

It was getting late slowly and the light had set already. It was dark but you guessed that it wasn't past eight. The lanterns were illuminating the area you were in and the snow was falling only softly. The Cinnamon bun did a good job on filling you up for a while, and the cold seemed to not effect you as much as it did before. Covering your head with the hood, you hid from the fresh breezes that whirred around. You choose to spend your night on a bench in the middle of the town. You didn't want to leave this place just yet and you had not enough money to stay at the inn. Who knew when you were going to find such a lovely town again. Pulling your legs up and resting your arms around them, you locked your hands in front of your shins, sighing out. What were your brothers doing? You were worried sick. You could bet that they were concerned as well, but probably not as much as you were. At least you were not the one who kept falling asleep randomly, unlike your older brother.

Closing your eyes, you prayed that this was your last night in the underground. Trying to remember how you managed to fall down again, it was hard and it made your head ache. Without success in what you had planned to do, you listened to the noises. They sounded all too familiar. Nothing new. Birds. Owls. Squirrels. Footsteps.

Footsteps?

You lifted your head from your knees, watching out. Let's call it a natural instinct. Law was in front of you. How did you not notice him any sooner. " Every time I come by I find you sleeping." You huffed lightly, blowing your slight bangs out off your face. You turned your head to the side, facing the inner side of the hood. It was nice and warm but you would suffocate from the feathers if you had to stay like this any longer. " Hey, were you planing on spending the night outside again?" You didn't answer. He was shifting his weight from his left to the right and back. " You're going to get a cold, come with me now." He poked your cheek with a cold boney finger, chuckling. You couldn't help it, you snickered along.

His house wasn't what you had in mind if you had to judge him by personality and appearance only. It was mansion-like from the outside. Note, only from the outside. The inside was small but cozy. A kitchen and a living room with dining area. The second floor was simply a balcony where you could get access to two doors, probably leading to the brothers' bedrooms. Law tapped your shoulder lightly. You nearly hadn't noticed it, you were too occupied in adoring their home until you saw what he was implying to. You forgot, right, you still wore his jacket, and the snow that was stuck to it was now melting onto the floor. You apologised hastily, pushing his jacket into his arms before you pulled your sleeves over your palms, ready to mob, you kneeled down quickly. The floor was made out of wood and you didn't want to ruin it. One more thing your brothers had to teach you as you were little.

He said " Hey, hey. Stop. It's fine, seriously." He placed his fingers on the under side of your chin, holding it like a champagne glass as he lifted your head gingerly. In his opinion, you were fragile, the opposite of what you actually were. You pouted, letting out a light huff as you pushed away from his touch and crossed your arms. You were getting irritated by his movements. He shrugged it off, giving his usual shit eating grin even though he was not wearing his mask. Apparently it wasn't only the mask's feature, but also his. The light from the lamp that hung somewhere above them was being reflected by his fangs and your eyes hurt from it.

" So." He snapped you out of your thoughts. He let himself fall together with his jacket onto the couch that stood in front of a rather large TV. You you were not sure how you missed to perceive that huge thing. You cocked an eyebrow at him. " You're planning on returning?" He refused to look at you, It made you tighten the grip on your arms as you were still crossing them. " Yeah." He hummed in response. " Could you at least stay for dinner?"

You were not going to set off before dawn anyway, so you answered, "Sure. What is it that we're dining?" " I thought about going to Grillz. Wanna tag along?" You waved your hand, making an affirmative gesture for him to understand. Law snickered then. " You could also wait for Paps to make you something." His grin widened. You didn't know that was possible. " I don't care, but if we have to wait for Papyrus then I'd prefer, um, Grillz?"

He told you on your way that Grillz was a short version of Grillby's, a well known diner? Bar? You didn't listen too careful, it was now colder outside and you secretly wished that you would've chosen to wait for the taller skeleton to arrive and prepare something. " Hey Law. Who's the older brother?" You piped up suddenly. His mask-scarf thingy was up and you couldn't see if he hesitated to speak, so you waited. " Hah, Paps thinks we're both the same age, but tibia honest," He looked up from the snow and winked at you. You tried hard to withstand your laughter. "I'm older by a great difference." Puckering your lips, you started to calculate and think again before you said. " And how old are you? 3000?"

" You're funny, Snow-white." The operative word was the nickname here, and you sticked your tongue out at him real quick. You knew the lack of sunlight was doing nothing else but supporting the process of you getting paler, but you weren't that pale, now were you? " Actually, 28." There was a huge gap between your ages, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that there were only a few meters left until you reached Grillby's finally and Law was walking way too slow for your liking.

You literally threw yourself through the entrance of the bar, landing face first, arms outstretched and heels nearly touching your bottom, on the hard wooden parquet. As Law walked by, he wrapped his tail around your ankle, pulling you with him. You raised your gaze, taking in the new place. It was nize, and warm, and it seemed so friendly to you. Before you could look around any further, Law lifted you up with his tail around your ankle, watching you dangle. " Jeez kid, you're taking the term 'hanging out' way too serious." He propped his head onto his hands which had their elbows leaning onto the counter as he sat down on a barstool, setting you onto the floor carefully.

Sitting on the barstool next to Law's, you decided to lean back and forth, hopefully trying to catch a glimpse of the bartender. Man were you hungry now. Law caught up on your actions and chuckled out a, " Don't worry. While you kissed the floor, I ordered some burg. Gill is cooking them right now, I guess." You lips formed a silent 'oh' as he talked to you. " How thoughtful of you." You commented. " I know." He approved.

When the bartender brought up your orders, it took you a couple of full water glasses that landed on Grillby's to realise that he was a monster that was, supposed to be on fire? A fire monster. Yes. Grill didn't mind it though and you were grateful for that because, who doesn't want a flaming dude to be your friend? The time you spend there was wonderful. Law had ordered some fries for you and, a pile of ketchup for himself? You were not sure. First you thought it was fries that were covered by ketchup, but the deeper he dipped into it the more you knew that there were no fries underneath it. The time went by quick as you two exchanged jokes and informations between yourselves. Now you knew that Law liked physics and science and such things a lot. You didn't know what to do with the information, but listening to his voice as he told it was the fun about it. You felt comfortable between all those monsters. Some of them even remembered you of a couple of your human friends. Also, there was difference between the two races. Of course they looked different, but that was not it. It was something deeper. You were overthinking it visibly, not capturing the conversations that happened around you any more, until, Law said. "I gave up on going back to the surface a long time ago."

"Why do you not?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **well, yeah, i guess.**


End file.
